


Она не может спасти его

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2013 [4]
Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему на дуэли Долохов промахнулся? Может быть, не случайно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она не может спасти его

Название: Она не может спасти его  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: мини, 1 228 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фёдор Долохов/Элен Безухова, Пьер (Л.Н. Толстой, «Война и мир»)  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Почему на дуэли Долохов промахнулся? Может быть, не случайно?

 

Они оба знают: она не может спасти его. Не может успокоить, умиротворить. Чужая женщина. Чужое проклятие — не его. Долохов заправляет выбившиеся локоны Элен за ухо, и она улыбается, как улыбается всем подряд. Фальшивая, насквозь фальшивая красивая хищница. В постели они равны — гонятся друг за другом, и в пылу страсти, в вихре распутства, когда Элен поднимает голову и слизывает с губ мутное семя, Долохов забывает, что хотел совсем не этого. Перед тем как возобновить ласки, он отгоняет лишние мысли вином. На душе неспокойно: эта интрижка слишком затянулась, и не только потому, что они безупречно подходят друг другу в постели.

Иногда он мечтает, что Безухов неожиданно нагрянет в спальню жены и прекратит всё раз и навсегда, разлучит их, потому что Долохов не может сделать этого сам. Её постель будто мёдом намазана, но, кажется, не для Пьера. Он так и не приходит. Безухов — самый глупый человек на свете. Или же самый стойкий.

Иногда Долохову бывает жаль Элен. Никто не любил её по-настоящему. Муж не хотел её, родной отец продал, а брату не было дела ни до кого, кроме себя. Но никогда она не унижалась и не просила Долохова сказать, будто он любит её. Слова утешают только маленьких девочек. Элен давно выросла; иногда Долохову казалось, что она намного старше него. Иногда она бывала по-юношески безрассудна.

На балу он умудряется поцеловать её белоснежное округлое плечо на виду у всех — и в то же время так, чтобы никто толком не заметил. Чтобы пошёл слушок. Чтобы Безухов вспылил и сослал её в деревню, разорвал эту порочную зависимость. Но после бала она провожает Долохова в свою комнату у мужа под носом, безнаказанная, и он опять забывает, чего хотел на самом деле. Кроткую скромную девушку, которая стала бы его женой и родила бы ему детей — целый выводок сорванцов. Этот образ выветривается из головы Долохова, когда он зарывается лицом в густые светлые волосы Элен — почти львиную гриву, — и аромат их дурманит ему голову. Как безумный, он срывает с неё платье, мнёт мягкие полные груди, совсем не девичьи, зрелые. Элен выскальзывает из одежд и отступает к туалетному столику, чтобы оставить там тяжёлые серьги и браслеты. Долохов помогает ей снять колье, любуясь в зеркале женственными изгибами цветущего тела. Загорелая рука бродит по её белоснежному животу и бёдрам, сплетаются пальцы, и её крошечная холёная ручка тонет в мозолистой ладони Долохова. Безухов дома: может, в соседней комнате, за стеной, или в коридоре, или даже подслушивает у дверей. Но он никогда не заходит, даже если звуки, доносящиеся из спальни жены, становятся недвусмысленными. Иногда Фёдору кажется, что они играют в какую-то игру. Меряются терпением? Тогда Долохову не выиграть. А может, равнодушием? Что бы там ни говорили, Безухов ужасный человек. Странный. Пронять его, наверное, может лишь публичное оскорбление. Открытое признание. Элен говорит, что Пьер не понимает сам себя, а уж она его — тем более. Но ведь она не может понять и Долохова — если речь, конечно, не идёт о способах получить от жизни удовольствие. И картах. Элен обыгрывает его с завидной регулярностью, когда они лежат в постели голые и спрятать лишнюю карту просто некуда. Просто её нагота сама по себе чистой воды шулерство.

На самом деле Долохов хочет, чтобы его женщина дома переставала быть дамой, леди, графиней, кем угодно — и становилась самой собой, но Элен никогда не снимает холодную маску, даже если выделывает фокусы из арсенала портовой шлюхи. Будто боится, что он подсмотрит её карты, прочтёт по лицу, даже после того как сметёт их на пол, освобождая постель. Долохов всегда хотел не этого — но большего, кажется, не заслуживал.

— Вы спасёте меня? — спрашивал он в тот первый раз и, может быть, ещё и во второй.  
— Мне не от чего тебя спасать. У нас всё будет прекрасно. Ты, главное, не умри, — отвечала она и гладила шрамы на его теле. Длинные, короткие. От ножа, от стекла, от пули. Старые белые рубцы и свежие розовые. Фёдор бы поклялся, что на самом деле Элен вовсе не беспокоится за его жизнь, вовсе не так уж сильно привязалась к его телу, переплетающемуся с её телом, к его губам, обхватывающим её твердый сосок, рукам, дарящим бесстыдные ласки, и члену, которой брал её влажной и оставлял мокрой, дрожащей, обессиленной. Любой другой, пожалуй, мог бы оказаться на месте Долохова, если б осмелился, но больше таких самоубийц не нашлось.

Чужая женщина... Зачем она ему сдалась? Но раз за разом, каждую ночь, он делал её ненадолго своей. И на месте Элен не могла оказаться другая — иначе Долохов тут же ушёл бы к ней, — потому что такой женщины, как Элен, он никогда не встречал. Что отличало её от других? Она ничего не просила взамен. Ни чувств, ни подарков, ни обещаний. А предложи ей кто-нибудь всё это, Элен бы только посмеялась. Долохов был нужен ей, чтобы развеять скуку, разогнать тоску. Чтобы удовлетворить естественные потребности и греть постель до утра. Поначалу он хотел того же самого, но не успел заметить, как желание развлекать Элен превратилось в потребность. В опиум. В отраву.

Все знают, что шулер и бретёр Долохов — любовник Элен Безуховой. Все, кроме Пьера. Тот словно живёт в своём мирке, отдельно от жены и света. Не замечает сочувственных взглядов, не прислушивается к шепоткам. 

Каждая измена за спиной Безухова — как удар штыком в грудь вражескому солдату. Долохов чувствует странное удовлетворение, будто многих убил, хотя на самом деле всего лишь ублажал женщину. Долохов ощущает почти военный азарт. Кровь бурлит в его жилах, когда он подходит к прикрытой двери её спальни, заглядывает в щель и долго наблюдает, как Элен расчёсывает волосы у большого, до блеска отдраенного зеркала, видит его отражение и в предвкушении закусывает губу. Долохов хочет хоть раз пройти мимо, найти другую, жениться, остепениться, приобрести репутацию добропорядочного семьянина. Но шулер и бретёр мимо пройти не может. Он распахивает дверь и прижимается к Элен сзади всем телом, целует её за ухом, прихватывая зубами тяжёлую золотую серьгу. Элен смеётся, чувствуя, как напряжённый член трётся между её ягодиц, сминая тонкую ткань ночной сорочки, как руки задирают подол. Она опирается на зеркало руками и с интересом смотрит, как Долохов расстёгивает штаны и пристраивается сзади; как он двигается, приоткрыв рот и облизывая пересыхающие губы; как сбрасывает одежду, ведь становится жарко; как он кончает, судорожно напрягая поджарый живот, пересечённый венами. В тишине слышно только загнанное дыхание.

Элен пахнет душно и сладко, как перезревшая роза, она не отпускает его. Их отношения слишком интересны и непредсказуемы, чтобы Долохов мог отказаться от удовольствия узнать, чем же всё закончится. Но он уверен: всё закончится плохо.

Через несколько лет он будет стоять перед нею, больной, умирающей. Целовать её руки, колени и высокий, покрытый испариной лоб. Он расскажет ей всё, что понял за это время, отвергнутый Соней, потерявший друзей и вернувшийся с войны героем. Они будут разговаривать, зная, что больше никогда не смогут переспать, и что тень Пьера больше не нависает над ними. Что-то неуловимо изменится, но они не успеют заметить.

А пока Долохов наводит на Безухова пистолет. Конечно, в этого увальня ничего не стоит попасть, но он собирается промахнуться. Убив Пьера, он получит Элен, а она — только нищету и забвение. Тогда она станет его женщиной, его проклятием, его крестом, эти отношения потеряют смысл. Появятся супружеские обязанности, начнутся ежедневные истерики, и в конце концов она вернётся под крылышко отца, который продаст её новому простаку, только теперь уже — за сущий бесценок. И Долохов промахивается. Он хочет, чтобы она всегда оставалась чужой. Игривой, ласковой, такой близкой и такой недосягаемой. И падает в снег с мыслью о том, что наконец-то освободился, покончил со своей зависимостью раз и навсегда.

Только Элен будет знать, что на самом деле он не хотел быть спасённым, но эта тайна умрёт вместе с нею.


End file.
